


running from the daylight

by pnkrckclffrd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Ashton, Biting, Blood Drinking, Gay Luke, Human!Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, Look at that no one is straight, M/M, bisexual!calum, blood mention, duh its a vampire au, human!basically everyone else unless it says so, human!michael, malum, oh god that's a tag, pansexual!michael, they're famous still, vampire!calum, vampire!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnkrckclffrd/pseuds/pnkrckclffrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before we started it was over</p><p>((lyrics from daylight by 5sos))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fooling around until you've lost all feeling sucking your blood until your heart stops beating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonbands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/gifts).



> I do not own 5sos or any of the characters!  
> This is my first fic on here! I hope you enjoy :)  
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! flowerprincehood
> 
> chapter title from Daylight by 5 Seconds of Summer

When Calum was 15 he decided that guys were pretty cute too. When he was 16 he decided to see if he liked getting fucked. Unlike many others, he didn’t want his first time with a guy to be very memorable, just in case he didn’t like it. So he found a guy in the neighboring school at a party that was cute enough and got down to business. He decided pretty quickly that yeah, he did like this.  
In retrospect, he probably should have realized something was weird with the dude when he wouldn’t take his sunglasses off in the dimly lit bedroom. Just as everything was turning hot and bright white, the guy whispered ‘sorry’ in Calum’s ear and bit him on his neck. Hard. The hottness went away along with the brightness, being replaced by dark.  
Calum woke up in a bedroom he recognized as Michael’s with a pounding headache and a sharp pain in the left side of his neck. He sat up slowly and looked around the light blue room. Michael was no where to be seen and everything seemed entirely too bright. He must have had one hell of a night, because this hangover was killer. The tan boy stood from the bed and walked to the attached bathroom, immediately opening the medicine cabinet and taking some ibuprofen. He leaned down into the sink and scooped some water into his mouth. He closed the cabinet as he leaned back up and jumped backwards as he saw the state of himself in the mirror. His hair was an absolute mess, he had bags under his eyes, but the most alarming thing was the two marks on his neck. He turned his head to get a better look and groaned at the dull ache behind the marks. He ran his fingers over the marks, feeling the small scabs underneath his fingers.  
Touching the marks awakened something in the pit of his stomach. He was alarmingly hungry. Calum gasped as he felt his gums stretching above his canine teeth. He opened his mouth and watched in shock as two small fangs protruded from his gums. They stopped a little bit past his natural canine’s and appeared to be razor sharp. Despite that fact, Calum ran his tongue over the new additions. They felt.. natural. Right.  
“Michael! Come here!” Calum yelled, running from the bathroom back into the bedroom. He soon heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The door opened and Michael came in, looking worried.  
“What’s wrong?” Michael asked, stepping closer to Calum. The other boy held up his hand and stepped back from Michael. Michael’s pulse was racing, Calum could tell. It was distractingly loud, like it was the only thing he could hear. Another wave of intense hunger passed over Calum.  
“What- what happened last night?” Calum asked, his voice low and husky.  
“Some guy dropped you off at my house last night. You were passed out and he looked freaked. He left his name and number and told me to give it to you when you woke up. Calum, what’s wrong?” Michael explained quickly.  
Calum looked up to his best friend. He opened his mouth. Michael gasped.  
“Oh my god. Oh my god you’re a vampire. Calum, that guy turned you.” Michael exclaimed.  
Calum sighed and sat down on Michael’s bed. He ran his hands over his face and realized something. He was really cold.  
“I’ve always heard stories about stuff like this, but I never in a million years thought it would happen to me.” Calum said aloud. His voice still sounded rough.  
Vampires and werewolves were not very common but definitely did exist. Calum remembers watching the news as they opened the very first blood bank dedicated specifically for vampire feeding.  
“Here’s his name and number. I want to be here when you call him.” Michael said, handing Calum a piece of paper with a name and phone number written hastily across it.  
Calum, call me. - Noah.  
Calum sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing the number and listening to it ring. He put the call on speaker phone so Michael could listen too. He felt his fangs retract.  
“Hello?” a voice answered.  
“Hi, is this Noah?” Calum replied.  
“This is, who is this?” Noah asked.  
"Um, it’s Calum, from last night.”  
Silence.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi. I’m guessing you have… questions then.”  
“Yeah. What the fuck?!” Calum yelled.  
“I’m sorry. I couldn’t control it. ‘m sorry.”  
“You’re sorry? You turned me into a fucking vampire!” Calum yelled back.  
“Hey, I have to go. I’ll give you a quick rundown. Wear sunglasses everywhere, feed once a week, whether from a human or a blood bank, and wear sweatshirts. You’re heart's still beating, just extremely slowly. You need to keep your blood warm.” Noah explained. With that, the boy hung up.  
Calum stared at his phone. Michael sat next to him and put a hand on his back.  
“Dude, this is real. Also, you’re so cold. Come here.” Michael said, laying back on the bed and pulling Calum into his arms. Calum gladly accepted the cuddle, fighting what he now attributed to the urge to feed. Michael smelled sweet, and his blood was rushing through Calum’s ears. Calum felt his phone buzz with a text. He pulled it out and unlocked it.  
“It’s Noah. He said ‘sorry for hanging up. My family was around and they don't know I turned you. You can feed from a live human without killing or turning them. Feed only until you feel the hunger go away. If you feed until you feel completely full, it will be too much. Wait a week until you feed from that person again. During the week you can eat regular food to edge away any hunger you feel. Feeding live creates a sort of bond with the person, so choose carefully. You’ll be able to feed from other people, but it won’t ever be the same or last as long as your One. Once the person gets used to feeding, you can increase the amount you drink, but only a small amount. I suggest feeding in the next few hours. You can feed from really anywhere, but the neck, wrists, and thighs are easiest. People nowadays are more widely accepting to vamp’s, so you can tell people, but not about me. Good luck brother.’ Ugh, that’s weird. He was fucking me and now he’s calling me brother. Gross.” Calum read out. Michael just chuckled at his ending comment.  
“Calum, you can feed from me. We can do more research and stuff, but you can feed from me.” Michael volunteered. Calum looked up at his friend.  
“Mikey, it sounds like a huge commitment. Are you sure?” Calum asked. He sounded hesitant.  
“Of course I’m sure. You’re my best friend, and you need help. Obviously I’m going to help you. Now, come on, sit up. You have to be hungry.” Michael assured Calum, sitting up. Calum sat up across from him. He was extremely hungry. He was also nervous. He hated bood.  
“Where do you want me to bite?” He asked nervously. He was still unsure about this whole thing. And while he was unsure, he felt that he needed to feed. It was almost unbearable.  
“Try my wrist first. You have bad breath and I don’t want you all up in my neck.” Michael said, pulling up the sleeve of his right arm. He offered it out to Calum. There really was no going back now.  
Calum grasped Michael’s wrist in his hand, moving his body closer to the boy so it wasn’t such an awkward stretch for the two. He ended up half in Michael’s lap.  
“Can I see your fangs?” Michael asked curiously. Calum nodded and opened his mouth, letting the hunger wash over him. He felt the fangs appear once again, sharp and long. That feeling was going to take some getting used to. Michael grinned.  
“Ok, I’m ready. Go ahead.” Michael urged Calum.  
Calum took in a sharp breath and raised Michael’s arm to his mouth. He ghosted his lips over Michael’s fast pulse before latching his mouth over it. He carefully sank his fangs into his friend’s wrist, trying to cause the least amount of pain possible. He can’t imagine that this was very pleasant for Michael.  
Once Calum felt that he had punctured the skin enough he removed his fangs and started sucking, much like he would if he were giving someone a hickey. The metallic taste of blood hit his tongue, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he enjoyed it. Michael tasted just as sweet as he smelled, and there was a taste underneath the sweetness that Calum couldn’t quite place. Maybe it just felt like home.  
Both boys felt something click in their minds as Calum swallowed the first gulp. He continued to suck greedily on Michael’s wrist, but he felt the hunger begin to ebb away.  
“Calum, look at me.” Michael whispered. Calum looked up to Michael from under his eyelashes. He heard the shutter of his phone camera go off. Honestly, he didn’t care.  
“I don’t mean to be weird, but man, you look so hot. Your pupils are huge and you look so into it. It just feels like you’re giving me a hickey, really.” Michael said to Calum. The pale boy sighed as Calum pulled off of his wrist.  
Instincts overtook Calum and he ran his tongue over the bite marks on Michael. Both Michael and Calum watched intently as the wounds closed up, leaving no trace of what had just happened. Michael looked curiously to Calum.  
“What… um, what do I taste like? I read an article about vampires awhile ago that said that they taste blood differently than humans do..” He asked quietly. Calum smiled.  
“You taste sweet. And like home.”  
Michael smiled.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

“So, when do you want to start telling people” Michael asked a few hours later as the two were laying in his bed and keeping Calum warm. The boy felt safe and sated.  
“I should tell my parents soon. Will you come with me?” Calum asked. He was not anticipating telling them.  
“Of course! Let’s go now, get it over with. I’ll drive.” Michael said, sitting up with Calum. The blonde boy had just gotten his license and jumped at every opportunity to use it.  
Calum followed Michael out of his house and into his car. The drive was short and full of loud music and idle conversation. Calum gulped as Michael pulled into the Hood’s driveway. Both his parents and sister were home. Great. The two boys walked into the house and saw all of his family sitting on the couch watching TV. Calum glanced at Michael who nodded before continuing to the couch. Michael sat right next to Calum, his entire leg pressed against the others.  
“Hey guys, I need to tell you something.” Calum started. His dad turned the television off as all three of them turned to look at the two boys.  
“Are you two finally dating? It sure as hell took long enough!” Mali exclaimed.  
“What? No! No, thats not it.” Calum replied.  
“Then what is it honey? You know you can tell us anything.” Calum’s mom said.  
“This is still really new to me, so I don’t know everything about it yet, but I’ll just tell you what happened. I don’t remember much, but I went to a party last night. I met this guy, and he sort of.. turned me.” Calum tried to explain.  
“Calum, we already know that you’re bisexual.” His dad replied, confused.  
“No, not that kind of turned. He turned me. Into a… vampire.” Calum finished, dropping his head so he didn’t have to watch his family’s reactions.  
“Ok, what do we have to do? Look into a blood bank? How can we help you?” His mom asked. Calum’s head shot up. His family looked surprised, but not mad. Calum was in shock that they were so readily accepting of this. He was responding before he could even think about it.  
“Oh, um, no. No blood bank. There’s this thing vampire’s have called their One, and it’s the one person they safely feed off of. My One is Michael..” Calum trailed off, glancing to his best friend who was nodding along to what Calum was saying.  
“Ok, that’s good. How often do you feed?” His sister asked.  
Calum replied, “Once a week. I can still eat normal food, but I just won’t be hungry as often.” His family nodded along to what he was saying, gathering as much information as possible. They were taking this news very well.  
“How is this going to affect the band?” His father asked.  
“It shouldn’t really, depending on how Luke and Ash react.” Michael replied.  
The two boys stayed and chatted for awhile longer before heading up to Calum’s room. It was getting late so they decided to sleep. Calum still felt tired, so the nocturnal thing must be a myth.  
After both boys changed into sleep clothes, they got into Calum’s bed and fell asleep.


	2. if i told you what i was would you be scared of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum decides he wants to tell the world, so he does.
> 
> ((chapter title from Monster by Imagine Dragons))

Calum and Michael are 19 now, Ashton is 20, and Luke is 18. Calum had told the other two about being turned a few days after his parents, and both had taken the news just as well as, if not better than, his parents. Luke went on and on about how he’d always wanted to meet a vampire and now his best friend was one! Ashton told a story about a distant cousin he had who was a natural born vampire, and that was it. That day was also the day when Calum learned the difference between natural born and turned vampires.   
Calum still kept in touch with Noah. He often went to him with questions that he couldn’t find answers to online. Calum once had to ask Noah if the immortal thing was a myth or not. He had to ask the man who turned him if he had to watch everyone he loved die while he continued to live. Noah assured him that that was in fact a myth, but he would have a slightly longer lifespan than normal.   
Michael watched as his best friend’s senses became increasingly stronger, and his appetite harder to keep up with. There were weeks where Calum couldn’t take it, so he would find a blood bank in the city they were in and feed. Noah was right. Nothing was ever as good as feeding from his One. From Michael. Michael would often insist that he was fine and he could take it if Calum fed more from him or if he fed more often, but Calum never agreed. He did whatever he could to make sure that Michael stayed healthy, for the sake of them both, and if that meant being a little hungry or feeding from a bank, he would do it in a heartbeat.   
All four boys could sense a change in their fans. They knew that people were starting to get suspicious when new pictures would surface of Calum entering or leaving a blood bank. There were definitely some extremely odd theories as to what he was doing, but most were either that 1. Calum is sick, or 2. Calum is a vampire. Calum knew that he was going to have to tell everyone sooner or later, but it looked like it was going to have to be soon.  
That’s why Calum and the band were currently sat on the sofa of a nationally televised news show in America. Calum was on the end of the sofa closest to the interviewer, with Michael next to him, then Ashton, and finally Luke.  
“Welcome back everyone! Right now we are joined by 5 Seconds of Summer! As you might now, two members have made announcements in the past about their sexualities, with Calum coming out as bisexual and Michael as pansexual. We were told today that someone in the band has another announcement. Who is that? ” the interviewer asks. The boys nod and all look to Calum.  
“Uh yeah, that would be me,” Calum starts. “It’s a very big part of my life that I feel like I can’t keep back anymore.”  
Michael placed his arm on the back of the couch and rested his hand on the back of Calum’s neck. It was a reassuring touch that calmed Calum’s nerves considerably. He leaned back into Michael’s hand minutely as if to tell Michael to keep it there.  
“Please, continue. The floor is all yours.” the interviewer offered.  
“Ok, I’ll start at the beginning. When I was sixteen, I went to a party and met this… person. This person and I were alone, and the next thing I knew I woke up in Michael’s room. It didn’t take long to realize that something was off with me. The person had left their phone number with Michael, so we called them and confirmed our suspicions. The person had.. well, he turned me into a vampire. I’ve been like this for about three years now, and I’d say I’m doing pretty well.” he finishes.  
The interviewer looks shocked for a few seconds but quickly regains her calmness.  
“That’s a pretty big thing to keep inside! Are you open to answering questions about yourself?” she asks politely.  
“Of course, I’d be happy too, as I’m sure the boys are as well.” Calum assures her. That was the whole point of this interview. Calum and the boys wanted to put the strange rumors to rest while also destroying some misconceptions about vampires.  
“You said you’ve been like this for about three years, so your family must know. How did they react? And the other boys as well?” the woman directed towards Calum.  
“Yeah, my whole family knows. Everyone has been super supportive of me so far. The boys reacted the same way. Michael even offered to be my One.” Calum answers. He and Michael talked a lot before the interview, and both decided not to keep it a secret that Michael was Calum’s One. Michael was proud of the fact that he was helping his friend with this, and that would never change, so no need to be secretive about it.  
“Ok, explain to us what a ‘One’ is then.” the woman - Stephanie, if Calum remembered correctly- said.  
Michael answered before Calum could. “A One is the human that a vampire feeds off of. It’s completely safe, and we both know our limits when it comes to him feeding. Once a vamp has their One, feeding off of anyone else doesn’t feel right to them.” he explained. Stephanie nodded along.  
“Is the feeding painful for you?” Stephanie asks Michael.  
“No, it’s not. His fangs are really sharp but I never really feel it. Honestly, it just feels like a hickey on my wrist. When he’s done, he heals the small marks and it’s like he’d never been there.” Michael said with a chuckle. He wanted to make sure people knew that Calum never hurt him.  
“So, what can you tell us about vampires that is and isn’t true?” Stephanie asks the whole group.  
“They’re not actually immortal.” Luke started.  
“They don’t have to feed from the neck. Like you heard Calum say, he feeds from the wrist.” Ashton added.  
Cal commented, “The sun does bother us, but it obviously doesn’t turn me into dust. I’m fine with garlic, and crucifixes. I can still see myself in a mirror and, as you can tell, still show up on camera. Also, my heart really does still beat, just slowly. I’ve freaked out some doctors in the last three years.” The other boys laughed along with him.  
“Ok, one last question. Do your fangs only come out when you’re hungry or can you make them come out?” Stephanie asked. Calum had expected a question like this, and since he was doing this, telling everyone, he thought ‘hey, might as well show them too.’   
The tan boy chuckled. “I can make them come out. I actually prefer them out because they make my gums hurt. They’re basically another two teeth that rest on top of my canines. Do you want to see them?” he asked. He knew that the woman would say yes.   
“If you don’t mind!” She replied.  
“Not at all. Is there a camera I should show to get a close up?” Cal asked. Stephanie nodded and pointed to a cameraman that was walking onto the set with a camera on his shoulder. The man stopped next to Stephanie and pointed the camera at Calum’s face.  
“Ok, so this is without the fangs.” Calum said while smiling wide. Continuing, he said, “Watch my canine’s.”   
With that, Calum thought about his slowly growing hunger and began to feel his fangs drop down. He chuckled as he heard people in the room gasp. He and the others were so used to it by now that it didn’t even phase them.  
“So yeah, those are my fangs. I’m just going to leave these out because they hurt.” Calum said as the cameraman went away.  
“Thank you guys for joining us today, and good luck to all of you with the rest of your tour!” Stephanie said as she signed off the show.  
With that weight now lifted off of Calum’s shoulders he left the studio with his best friends to return to their hotel. There were fans waiting outside so they stopped for pictures, a few asking for pictures with Calum’s fangs, which he gladly obliged to. It felt nice to already feel acceptance for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! New chapter coming soon
> 
> ((sorry this chapter is so short and crappy. I'm still sort of trying to come up with a plot line for this))


	3. joke me something awful like kisses on the necks of best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum did not see that coming.   
> Chapter title from I've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth (summer song) by Fall Out Boy

Calum and Michael sat across from Ashton and Luke in the SUV on the way back to the hotel. They all chatted idly, laughing and singing along to the crappy music pouring out of the car speakers. Calum sat back for a moment and took in everything. This had to be the happiest they’ve all been in a long time. They were completely carefree now that they didn’t feel like they had to hide anything.  
“Cal, check your twitter.” Michael said, nudging Calum lightly. Calum pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, opening his twitter app. His notifications were going wild, but all in a reply to a tweet from Michael. Calum clicked on the tweet and chuckled as he read the caption.  
The tweet read, “I’ve had this picture on my phone for the past three years. Feels great to finally be able to post it”. Attached was the picture Michael took of Calum the first time he fed. There wasn’t any blood visible, which was good, but you could definitely tell what was happening. Calum could see that his pupils were dilated. He looked entranced in a way.  
“You still have that picture?” Calum asked, looking to Michael. By now Luke and Ashton were looking at their twitter and giving each other looks. They had never actually seen Calum feed.   
Luke leaned over and whispered to Ashton. “Cal looks like he’s about to fuck Mikey in that picture. Damn.” Ashton just chuckled and nodded.  
Michael answered Calum, “Yeah, I just never thought to delete it. It was kind of a big moment for you. And me.” he added as an afterthought.  
“The fans are freaking out. They’re going wild about Cal and malum. What’s say we do a twitcam tonight?” Ashton offered. It would give them an unlimited amount of time to answer more questions the fans had and to connect with the fans again.   
“Yeah, we should. We haven’t done one in awhile!” Calum agreed.  
They arrived at the hotel and quickly left the car. Once inside they walked to the elevator and rode it up to the 15th floor.  
“Calum, come back to the room, you need to feed.” Michael said as the boys left the elevator. Calum had started to head for Luke and Ashton’s room for the twitcam, but decided that it would be best to feed before hand.  
Calum followed Michael to their room and sat on the bed, waiting for Michael to join him. He reached for the older boys wrist as he joined him on the bed and was confused when Michael refused.   
“I want you to try it from my neck today.” he explained. In the three years that Calum had been feeding from Michael he had only ever fed from his wrist. They never thought to try from the neck because Calum thought it was very intimate. Michael would never admit it, but it was always very hot to him. He’s gotten turned on before, and if Calum has ever noticed, he’s never said anything about it. Calum just looks so into it and, well, fuckable. It’s hot.  
“Are you sure?” Calum asks. He flashes back to the first time he fed from Michael.  
“I’m sure. Please? For me?” The black haired boy asks. Begs.  
“Ok. Get comfortable.” Calum agreed. He watched Michael pull his shirt away from his neck to provide easier access for Calum. Michael motioned for Calum to come closer. Calum did and, once again, ended up mostly in Michael’s lap.  
“I’m ready.” the pale boy said.   
Calum moved his hands up to the back of Michael’s neck. He put his head in the crook of the boys neck and nosed at his pulse. It was stronger than in his wrist. Calum hadn’t retracted his fangs since the interview, so he opened his mouth and lightly nipped at Michael’s skin. He didn’t break the skin yet just to tease Michael. He had felt a shift in their relationship as soon as Michael asked him to feed from his neck, and he was sure Michael did too.  
“Cal, please.” Michael whispered. He felt Calum smirk against his neck. Michael put his arms on Calum’s shoulders and laced his fingers in Calum’s hair.  
“Please what princess? What do you want me to do?” Calum spoke against Michael’s skin. He felt the older boy shiver beneath him and he could feel his voice vibrate against his lips.  
“I want you to bite. Please Calum.” he begged. Calum hadn’t even done anything yet but Michael already sounded wrecked.  
Calum laced his fingers through the hair at the bottom of Michael’s neck and pushed forward against the boy so they were laying down. He grazed his fangs against Michael’s pulse. Slowly, he sunk his fangs into the soft flesh. Michael moaned and ground his hips up into Calum’s and the younger boy began to suck. Calum groaned and bucked into Michael. There was no doubt in his mind that they would both be coming in their jeans by the time Calum was finished feeding.   
“Cal, faster. Please.” Michael begged. He sounded absolutely dirty.  
Calum ground against Michael as he fed, waiting for the delicious release they would both soon feel.  
Michael came first, loudly and hard. Calum followed soon after, just as intensely as Michael. They stayed there for a few minutes as Calum finished feeding and healed Michael. They quickly changed their clothes and started to head to the door for the twitcam.  
“Wait, Cal. Can we talk for a minute?” Michael asked, stopping Calum’s hand on the door.   
“Yeah, yeah, of course Mikey,” Calum replied, turning to face his best friend. The one he loved. His One.  
“What does this make us? Because if it’s just sex, then I can’t do it. I love you, Calum. I have since before you turned. It’s not just because I’m your One. I loved you before, Cal, and I don’t think you ever noticed.” Michael spilled his heart to Calum. He didn’t really mean to, but once he started he couldn’t stop.  
Calum smiled. “I love you too Michael. I have since I knew I liked guys. What do you want us to be?”   
“Together. Boyfriends. Anything with each other,” Michael answers. Calum nods.  
“Ok. Boyfriends. Come on, let’s go do that twitcam. We’ll tell the others after,” Calum replied, grabbing MIchael’s hand and intertwining their fingers. He opened the door and lead Michael - his boyfriend - out into the hallway and towards Luke and Ashton’s room.  
The couple entered the other boys room to see that they already had the twitcam going so they took their seats next to the two and immediately started asking questions.   
“Calum, why aren’t your fangs out?” Michael reads from the comments scrolling by.  
“Oh man, I didn’t even notice. I just… um… fed, and they tend to retract right after because I don’t have any hunger at all to keep them out. They are still annoying though, so I’ll try.” Calum replied. He sat back and focused, leaning into Michael a miniscule amount. He felt his fangs slide down a few moments later.  
“There.” he said, smiling and showing off the white teeth. Michael smiled.   
"@moonbands wants to know if Calum has any special abilities?" Ashton read.  
"Yeah, kind of. My hearing and sight are better, and so is my smell. I don't know if this counts, but blood doesn't taste like blood. It's not gross or metallic to me. Just food." The tan boy answers.   
They continue answering questions for around an hour before Luke announces he's tired. The other four agree and sign off, shutting down Ashton's laptop.  
"Hey, before we all head off, I want to know something." Like says just before Michael and Calum reach the door.  
"Yeah, what is it?" Calum asks.  
Luke looks hesitant before he answers. "I want to know what my blood tastes like to a vampire. I know it's weird if they're not your One, but I'm just curious.." he trails off. Calum looks to Michael, unsure what to do. Michael just shrugs and nods, as if giving permission. Ashton is looking on like he's curious as well but scared to say something.   
"Ok, well, sit down then. Let me see your wrist." Calum says, guiding the other two boys to the couch. Calum sits on the coffee table in front of Ashton and Luke. Luke offers out his wrist first. Calum takes it in his hands and brings it to his mouth.   
"Are you 100% sure, Luke?" He asks. Luke nods fiercely.  
With that, Calum finds Luke's pulse point and opens his mouth, carefully letting his fangs sink into the blonde boys wrist. Once the punctures are made, Calum sucks hard on the vein, getting as much blood as possible in one draw. He doesn't want to drag this out longer than necessary.   
What he finds in Luke's blood is surprising. There's no metallic flavor at all, no sourness of drinking blood of someone other than his One.   
"It's like... It's weird. It doesn't taste bad, like I would have expected because you aren't my One.. You taste sweet, like you are a lot of sugar today." He explains to Luke. The youngest boy looks surprised then smiles.  
"Ash, let me see your wrist." Calum says, motioning for the oldest to come closer. Ashton does as he is told and offers his wrist to Calum. This time, Calum doesn't hesitate. He sinks his fangs in and sucks, finding the same result with Ashton that he did with Luke. No bitterness, no foulness. Ashton does have a smokier tinge, a little heavier than the light sweetness of Luke or the warmth and hominess of Michael.  
"I have to go call Noah." Calum says, standing quickly. He notices as an after thought that both boys are still bleeding, so he pulls one wrist in each hand back to his mouth and heals the wounds quickly. With that, he rushes out of the room and back to his own, Michael following swiftly after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! New chapter coming soon


End file.
